Lessons Learned
by klainebowsandsunshine
Summary: Kurt has always wanted to play guitar, but he never thought he'd get the chance. But when he starts to take lessons, he gets something even better. AU
1. Chapter 1

"Dude wake up!" Finn said as he jumped on Kurt's bed. "It's Christmas!"

"M up," Kurt said sleepily as he crawled out from under his blanket. Finn rushed down the stairs, Kurt in no hurry. He knew money was tight so he didn't expect to get the one thing he'd always wanted: a guitar. Of course, he really had no idea how to play, but that's what lessons were for right? He settled into an armchair to watch as his step-brother happily sorted through all the presents like a ten year old. Carole's face lit up with obvious delight as Burt gave her the small box containing diamond earrings (hand-picked by Kurt, of course). Everyone looked so happy, Kurt couldn't imagine how their first Christmas as a family could get any better. That was until someone had placed a large present into his lap. Kurt knew what it was before he even opened it, because the shape kind of gave it away. Still, he couldn't stop a squeal from escaping as he carefully placed the un-ripped wrapping paper aside (this was Kurt after all). "Oh my god thank you so much Dad!" Kurt said giving his father the biggest hug ever. Burt chuckled, "thank Carole, she remembered". Kurt laughed as he pulled Carole in for a hug as well. "I got you something too!" Finn said when Kurt was back in his chair. "Ooh, where is it?" Kurt replied excitedly. Before Finn could respond, there was a knock at the door. Strange, thought Kurt as he went to answer it, who could that be? His question wasn't really answered at the door, because there stood a boy about his age (at little bit shorter though) with the cheesiest grin he'd ever seen. "Who are you," Kurt asked. "Um, I'm Blaine Anderson," replied the shorter boy, obviously a little nervous about something. "May I come in?"

"Sure," Kurt said as he moved aside to let Blaine pass. Finn showed up at that moment, looking at Blaine in a way that Kurt knew he knew this boy. "How do you two know each other?" Kurt had directed the question at Finn, but it was Blaine who spoke up. "Well, Finn here is one of my Xbox buddies, and he told me you were interested in learning to play guitar."

"Yeah, Blaine's the lead singer for that a cappella group, the Hummingbirds?" Said Finn.

"The Warblers," Blaine corrected with a light chuckle. "New Directions tied with us at Regionals."

"Oh yes, I think I remember seeing you," replied Kurt, "Do you think you could teach me?"

"Of course, I could give you a quick lesson now if you wanted."

Instead of answering, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him upstairs to his bedroom, where he had already placed his new guitar. Neither of them said anything, but they both felt that spark of electricity when their hands connected.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, do you know anything about reading music?"

Kurt was propped up on his bed while Blaine sat in his desk chair.

"I play piano, so I know the basics."

"That's awesome! I'd love to hear you play some time."

"Im sure you would. But why don't we just stick to guitar for now?"

Kurt didn't want to come off as rude, he just really wanted to learn to play something, anything, on his new present.

After only half an hour, Blaine had successfully taught Kurt to play "Amazing Grace". It was rough, but Kurt pretty much had it down.

"Thank you so much for teaching me, Blaine!" Kurt said after going over a few chords he'd mixed up.

"It's really no trouble, Kurt, honestly." Blaine replied.

"Well, you should probably get going now. I hope you didn't waste too much of your Christmas here. Surely you want to be home with your family?" Kurt asked innocently.

"Oh don't worry about that, I assure you they don't mind." Blaine didn't want to tell Kurt the real reason he didn't mind being there on Christmas. He didn't want to tell him that his parents had kicked him out for just being who he was, and had sent him to live at boarding school until he was eighteen. He didn't want to ruin the friendship they had begun by telling Kurt he was gay. Although he had a gut feeling Kurt was too, but he couldn't take the chance of finding out Kurt was just like those homophobic jerks that beat the crap out of him at his old school. No, that would have to wait for another lesson.

"Okay, thanks again for the lesson. I'll walk you out."

After Blaine had left, Christmas at the Hudmel's carried on as usual. Finn received even more video games to add to his collection, and Kurt gave Burt and Carole gift certificates to Breadstix.

"You two deserve a night out, _alone_," Kurt said with emphasis on the last word when he received questioning looks from both adults.

Somehow, the dinner conversation was directed towards Kurt's first guitar lesson.

"So how do you like your present?' Finn inquired while simultaneously shoveling food into his already full mouth.

Kurt, too excited to scold him about it, replied "He's an amazing teacher, thank you Finn."

"Is he gay, too?" Burt suddenly asked. Nobody in the room had missed the way the two boys had stared into each other's eyes when they had first met at the door a few hours prior to this converation.

"I don't think so," Kurt sighed. "Although he does go to an all-boys school, so there is a possibililty," He added, wiggling his eyebrows.


End file.
